


Discovery Channel

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke and Naruto stumble upon a very suggestive TV show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery Channel

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the couch watching TV. Sasuke had invited Naruto over to watch a movie. But Sasuke hadn't been thinking and so they had no movie. They just decided to watch TV instead. Nothing was really on so Naruto flipped to a random channel.

It was the Discovery Channel. Both Sasuke and Naruto watched as the camera zoomed in on a beautiful fox. The guy talked about what the fox ate and blah blah blah. But soon the scene changed and showed two foxes. They walked up to each other and Naruto started to cheer them on.

"Go, Naru-chan! Beat up that Sasuke-fox and show 'em who's boss!"

Sasuke just stared at the screen, doubting that the foxes were going to fight. The two animals stared each other down until the one labeled Sasuke pounced on the other. They rolled around for a bit while Naruto shouted at Naru-chan to hurry up and win. But soon the Sasuke fox had Naru-chan pinned from behind, which was also a very compromising position in the animal world. Naruto sighed and pouted, knowing Naru-chan had lost.

But then the Sasuke-fox did something totally unexpected and Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke-fox started to hump little Naru-chan, who was letting him!

"What! No, run, Naru-chan, run! That teme is bad news!"

Sasuke hid his laugh as Naruto watched the animal mating scene.

"Naruto."

The blond looked away from the TV and glared at Sasuke. "What?"

Sasuke smirked and he leaned into Naruto, pressing their lips together. Naruto was pushed back so he was laying on the couch and Sasuke between his legs. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto opened his mouth, moaning as Sasuke pushed his tongue inside. The Uchiha rubbed his tongue against Naruto's and groaned, loving the heat it created. They pulled away a moment later.

Naruto licked his lips and bit onto Sasuke's ear. Sasuke in turn closed his eyes and leaned into the mouth. But Naruto didn't stay there long and soon moved down to the pale neck. He left a few hickies here and there and nibbled at Sasuke's Adams apple. Sasuke lifted his head up, exposing more of his neck, and moaned at the feeling. The blond went further down to Sasuke's collar bone and scraped his teeth over it.

"Naruto."

Sasuke put his hands in golden locks and pushed, making Naruto bite down. Sasuke involuntarily bucked his hips and Naruto moaned. Sasuke brought Naruto's mouth back up to his and they met in a heated kiss. This time Naruto shoved his tongue in Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke was pushed to his back, the blond sitting in his lap.

Sasuke growled possessively and pulled off Naruto's shirt, exposing the honey tanned skin. Next Sasuke worked on the pants that were in his way. They seemed tighter on the blond than usual. He finally got the button undone and pulled the zipper down so Naruto could take them off.

"Teme, lift your arms."

Sasuke did and Naruto took off Sasuke's shirt and threw it to the floor. The blond's mouth went to Sasuke's neck and licked a trail down to his nipple. Naruto bit down, knowing Sasuke loved it. The Uchiha gasped and arched his back. His hands came up and fisted Naruto's hair, bringing that teasing mouth up to his lips in a quick kiss.

Naruto pulled back and worked on Sasuke's pants, dragging the zipper down slowly. He finally pulled them off and stared down at the tent in Sasuke's boxers. He moved the clothing out of his way and took his own boxers off as well. Sasuke's eyes roamed Naruto's body and drank in the sight. Naruto blushed lightly and stuck his fingers in his mouth.

"Naruto, we have lube you know."

"I know, but the old fashion way is hotter, ne?"

Sasuke watched as Naruto trailed his hand down to his nipple, circling it and throwing his head back. He went lower until he reached his entrance. The blond laid down on Sasuke, chest to chest, and inserted a finger.

He moved it around and put in another one, spreading them and pushing in and out. The third finger was added and Naruto rocked his body back and forth, making Sasuke groan. Naruto pushed the fingers in deeper, aiming for that spot that was desperately wanting to be hit. Sasuke reached up and grabbed Naruto's hand, helping thrust Naruto's fingers in and out.

"Ahh! R-right there…get it deeper…"

Sasuke moaned at Naruto's words. The blond was so vocal it was turning him on. His fingers were taken out and Naruto sat up, panting. Sasuke gazed up and was about to push him on his back when Naruto lifted himself up and put the tip of Sasuke in him. Sasuke's eyes rolled back and he grabbed Naruto's hips, pulling him all the way down until he was to the base. He let Naruto get adjusted before lifting back up and slamming back down.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto lifted himself up and pushed back down hard, meeting the thrust as Sasuke pushed up. His hips were grabbed tighter.

"Fuck! Harder!"

Naruto bounced on Sasuke's lap, trying to get him as deep as he could. Sasuke pushed Naruto back and lifted up one of his legs, getting in deeper than before.

Sasuke continued his shallow thrusts for a bit, changing angle and hitting Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto cried out and grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulders, digging in his nails and driving Sasuke on. But Sasuke suddenly stopped and flipped Naruto over onto his stomach. Sasuke drove in once more, being able to go faster.

"Sasu-" Naruto came hard and his muscles clamped down on Sasuke.

Sasuke filled Naruto to the brim a moment later and slowly pulled out. Turning the blond around he pressed a kiss to reddened lips. They laid by each other on the couch and Naruto curled into Sasuke.

"You know what? We have to watch that channel more often."

Sasuke smirked and Naruto pouted. Yes, the wonders of the television were quite amazing.


End file.
